Heat of Summer
by summaluv14
Summary: (NO LONGER IN PROGRESS, ENDED) Damon and Elena are best friends who are determined to make this last summer together one to remember. While trying to get in those last precious moments together, will they discover that their friendship was always destined to be something more?
1. Road Trip!

**_Well hey there! It's been a while! I'm back with a new story as you can see and I'm pretty excited about it! It's my first M-rated story and in later chapters it will contain smut! So if that's not your thing, back away slowly now!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.**

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

I grumbled as I stared at the workload before me. This is what I got for majoring in creative writing. I growled again.

"Relax. Only one more week and we're free!" Damon reassured me.

I made my way over to Damon and promptly sat in his lap. "You'll be free, I still have another year of this hell." He chuckled and hugged me tighter to him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I still can't believe you're leaving me. What kind of best friend are you?"

"The kind that's graduating college so he can support your lazy ass." I laughed and smacked his chest. We remained silent for a couple moments. It was the kind of nothing that meant everything to me. It was what you got when you were best friends with someone for twenty-two plus years.

"It's our last summer together before you leave Duke." I whispered. I could feel his frown against the top of my head.

"I know. But we're not going to be all doom and gloom about it, remember? We have to make this summer count! And I think I have a way to do that." I looked up to see his ice blue eyes shine with excitement.

"We already made plans to spend the summer in California remember? All of our friends are going to be there?" I asked him, confused.

"Oh, we're going to California. We're just going to get there a little later than everyone else." He smirked at me in a way that had me concerned about my summer plans.

"Damon, what did you do?"

"Calm down. We're still going to California, we're just getting there a different way." My eyes widened and the biggest grin appeared on my face.

"You mean?"

"Road trip baby!" He yelled as he started to tickle me. I laughed and screamed and tried to fight him off. Pretty soon he was on top of me, tickling me to what I was sure was my death. All of the sudden, I heard a someone clear their throat followed by Damon quickly getting off of me.

"Hey, Matt." I said as I stood up. I smiled at my boyfriend of five months. "Damon just told me some great news! Me and him are going to drive to California together. We'll get there a little later than everyone else but it will give us a chance to hang out before he leaves."

I watched as Matt's jaw clenched and he sighed. "Elena, can I talk to you outside?"

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

My heart sank when Elena's smile dissapeared at Matt's words. It was a wonder to me why she liked this guy in the first place. He was a real dick to her most of the time. He sucked the life out of her when he was around. I hated him for it, and I hated myself when I just stood by and let it happen.

Lena followed him out the door before shooting me a weak smile. I sighed and tried to go back to case studies but my thinking process was interrupted by yelling outside.

"-the HELL Elena?" I immediantly tensed at Matt yelling at my Lena that way. Damn, I really hated him.

"Matt, I don't know why you're so upset with me. Can you just tell me?" Elena asked calmly.

"Oh please. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"This again? How many times do I have to tell you Damon and I are just friends?" She sighed. THAT caught my attention. Matt thought there was something going on with me and Elena?

"Until I fucking believe you! I'm tired of always coming in second to him!"

"I don't know what to tell you Matt. Damon will always come first to me. He's my best friend."

"Well I'm done with that. I'm done with him, I'm done with you!"

"Good ridance dick!" I heard her mutter as she walked back into the house.

She came back into the kitchen and started back on her work. I continued to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked casually, looking down at my papers.

"I'm fine. It was never going to work out between us anyway. He hated you." And that's all she needed to say. Without a doubt, she would choose me over any guy, really anyone. It was times like these, where it was clear I was the most important person in her life, that I loved her most. Because I did love her. Just like Matt and all her boyfriends before him feared. It seemed like everyone knew _except _her.

_**Review!:)**_


	2. Just for the Night

**_I was seriously freaking out about the response to this story! Only one chapter and already lots and lots of people are favoriting and alerting and even a review! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my silly little story! :D_  
><strong>

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

The last week of my junior year at Duke University passed quickly. Actually, it passed quite pleasantly too. My break-up with Matt effected me only for the better. I found that without him, I was happier, the only thing I regretted was not breaking it off sooner. I was excited to spend the summer single, and even more excited to spend it with Damon.

The day before Damon and were supposed to leave, I went through all the things I had packed for the trip. Admittedly, the things I had packed were not things I normally wore. But I figured since it was summer, and I was single, I could get a little sluttier than usual. Finding that I had everything I needed for an awesome summer, I packed everything back up and settled in for the night.

**~~~HEATOFSUMMER~~~HEATOFSUMMER~~~HEATOFSUMMER~~~HEATOFSUMMER~~~**

When Damon arrived at my house to pick me up early the next morning, I was prepared. Dressed in my new dark jean daisy-dukes and a white, lacey, shirt, I opened the door for him no later than eight. His jaw nearly hit the ground at my appearance and I smirked just a little.

I walked right past him to the car where I loaded my bags before climbing into the passenger seat of his blue Camaro. It took him a couple seconds to follow me, but soon we were on our way to California, without a care in the world.

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

Did she really expect me to focus on the road when she was wearing the shortest shorts I've ever seen and a shirt with a back so low it made me drool? Just the thought of her bare back sitting against the leather seat of my car made me shiver. She was trying to kill us both.

"Hey do you mind if I put a Taylor Swift CD on?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"Seriously? Taylor Swift?" I asked her, laughing.

"Caroline said I would like it. And we do have time to kill." I just sighed in reply which she knew was me giving in.

"Thank you Damon!" She exclaimed before she took her seatbelt off and kissed me on the cheek. She climbed to the backseat to get her little torture device, giving me a great view of her delicious backside. I smirked to myself and mentally patted myself on the back for this roadtrip idea.

I'll never admit it out loud, but pretty soon we were both humming along to the songs. A couple hours later, and were singing at the top of our lungs.

We both laughed as a song came to a close and we pulled into a motel for the night. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"Somewhere in Kentucky. C'mon, lets go get a room." We both climbed out of the car and walked throught the front door of the motel lobby. As soon as the bell over the door rang, the old lady sitting at the counter glared at us.

"Good evening, can we get a room for the night?" I asked politely.

"Just for the night, huh?" She stared suspiciously at us.

"Yes ma'am." She turned to her keyboard and started typing things in. Elena came to stand next to me and mouthed 'play along'. I nodded, confused.

Before I knew it she ran one manicured nail up and down my chest. I shivered at her touch and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She nibbled on my ear as her hand traveled farther south. "I can't wait for you to come in my mouth." She growled as she unexpectedly palmed my cock. It practically lept into her hand. Before I could react, the old lady shoved our room key in my face with a look that said I better get to steppin'.

Elena continued the act until the elevator doors closed, shielding us from the dissaproving glare of the lady at the counter. She burst out in giggles as we rode to the third floor and I just stared at her in awe. "What inspired that?" I finally asked her.

She smiled up at me. "I don't know, Damon. I just feel different. When I was with Matt, I felt like I had to hold back, like I couldn't do the crazy things that popped into my head. Now that I'm through with him, I decided that I'm through with holding back."

She was glowing with happiness. I hadn't seen her this happy since... a very long time. Too long. It made me hate Matt even more for holding her back from this happiness. I smiled back at her.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" I gestured towards my clearly erect penis. She seemed to stare at it for a couple of moments, blushing.

"I'm pretty sure the shower will have cold water, Damon." She shot at me as she walked nonchalantly through the now open elevator doors. I heaved a long sigh before following her into our room. I locked the door behind me and settled onto the bed she wasn't jumping on.

"Ugh. I forgot our damn bags!" I started to sit up to go get them before something solid crashed on top of me. I looked up to see Elena straddling me with a perfectly composed face.

"Don't you even think about it! It will ruin our charade with the receptonist! We will walk out of this room tomorrow looking throughly fucked!" She poked my chest in warning and I fought the urge to laugh. I liked this new, happy, free-spirited Elena.

"Why, Elena, is this your way of coming onto me?" She groaned and got off of me to go lay in her own bed across the room.

"Goodnight Damon." She whispered before turning off the light. I laughed to myself quietly before stripping down to my boxers and climbing under the covers.

**_Review!_**


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_**Okay, you guys are freaking ridiculous! In the last DAY ALONE, there have been 8 reviews, 12 favorites, and 18 alerts! You guys are just plain awesome! So I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to post at least one more chapter if not two before friday night because I'll be gone all weekend.**_

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

I woke up the next morning to find Damon still soundly asleep. I sat up with the idea of doing something to mess with him at the opportunity, but the sight of his peaceful sleeping face but a stop to my evil plans. I crossed the room to gently strook his cheek with my index finger. I smiled at his sleeping form one last time before I made my way to the bathroom.

I quickly stripped down to the way God created me before I stepped into the hot water. I hummed one of the Taylor Swift songs from yesterday and chuckled to myself at the memory of Damon singing cheesey love songs. I reached for the shampoo bottle but another hand beat me to it. I gasped at the sight of a naked Damon before me. And then I really took in the full view of a naked Damon before me.

My eyes folowed one little drop of water down his sculpted abs and to his impressive length. I had to swallow back the drool that built up in my mouth at the thought of _that _in _me_. My eyes made my way back up to his piercing blue ones and I gulped for a second time. "Damon," I meant it as a warning but it came out as a breathless sigh.

At this he smiled at me in a way only he ever could. And right before his lips met mine, the water turned cold and I was snapped back into reality.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" I heard Damon yell as a second bucket of cold water crashed over me. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, before any more water could make me its target.

"What the hell, Damon?" I practically screamed. There was a flash of something on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"It's time to get up and on the road, Elena." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you couldn't have just woken me up like a normal person would have?" I questioned, my anger already starting to dissapear. The thing with Damon and me, we could never stay mad at each other long. We always knew we would make up, so we just didn't see the point in prolonging it.

He just kept smiling. "I'll go check us out, will you make sure we have all our stuff together?" I nodded and just as soon as the door shut behind him I was slumping back onto the bed.

What the _hell _was that dream? Damon was my best friend, not just some random I found myself attractive to. In all honesty, yeah, I did find Damon attractive. He was hot as hell! _Anyone _could see that. But he was _Damon._ I couldn't, _wouldn't _let my feelings go from love to in love.

As I replayed the dream in my mind, I realized just how difficult that might prove to be.

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

I took the stairs down to the lobby because I needed sometime to think. Pouring water on Elena had seemed like a good idea to relieve some pent up sexual stress he was under, but boy had that plan backfired. The water was cold. So cold in fact, that it made Elena's nipples harden underneath her very thin camisole. And may he add that the only other thing she was wearing was a pair of boyshorts!

She was seriously clueless to how crazy she made him. That, or she was the devil. Maybe a little bit of both.

**_Review! Favorite! Alert!_**


	4. What Just Happened?

_**Oh my goodness, sorry for the long wait! Hope it's worth it! :)**_

Making sure all our stuff was gathered was easy enough considering we didn't bring anything in with us. After doing a quick check around the room just to make sure, I plopped back down on my bed and closed my eyes. Obviously, the only thing I could think about at the moment was that stupid dream. _What are you doing? _I thought to myself. Nothing had really happened in the dream anyway. I mean, if you didn't count the act that I dreamed about showering with my super hot naked best friend.

If anyone asked me, I would truthfully tell them that yes, I did find Damon attractive. But one of the only things I have ever kept from Damon was that occasionally, I entertained the thought of being more than friends. And while we were being honest, those daydreams and lingering looks were only increasing as the day of his graduation approached. I couldn't tell Damon that though, or anyone for that matter.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Spice Girls' "Wannabe". The signature ring made me sure it was Caroline and I thought twice about answering it. I loved the girl, I truly did, but if I talked to her right now, she would know something was up. But if I ignored her call, she would know something was wrong too. I groaned as I pressed ignore and decided to save that problem for later.

"I was halfway downstairs when I realized that going down there would mean blowing our sex facade for the judgy old lady." I just laughed at him and shook my head.

"Give me your shirt." I told him, holding out my hand. At the look on his face I quickly added, "And skip the innuendo." The mischievious smile remained plastered on his face as he purposefully removed his shirt slowly and threw it at my face.

I threw him a half-serious dirty look before slipping his discarded shirt over my head. The plain black v-neck dropped about halfway down my thigh, just covering my underwear. I flipped my hair over my head and ran my fingers through it, making it as messy as possible.

When I flipped my hair back over, my eyes met Damon's. The expression on his face made my heart hurt. More and more, I had been receiving these looks from him. It was actually one of the things that had started my wandering thoughts about him. The looks never lasted long enough for me to really define what they meant. But, but there was just something in his eyes that made me scared and excited all at the same time.

Before I could ask him about it, he turned his head away, and I figured it was for the best. I was probably just imagining the whole thing.

"What about me?" He asked. "Do I look sexed enough?" I rested my index finger on my chin and observed him like I was looking at a fine painting. I walked over to him and stood on my tiptoes for no apparant reason at all. I was plenty tall enough to run my fingers through his hair at regular height, but I just felt it was the thing to do.

When I finished messing his hair, I lowered myself down to regular height. I was still so close to him, our lips were nearly touching. My eyes lingered at his lips longer than they should have. When I finally broke my gaze at them, I lifted heavy-lidded eyes to his, and found him staring back at me.

It all happened so fast. One second we were just contemplating the idea of our lips touching and the next, they were. It was a bruising kiss, full of lust and passion, the kind that completely fills your mind. There were no other thoughts in my head outside of _him. _

Soon enough I found myself pinned against the wall with my hands held above my head. I whimpered as Damon removed his lips from mine, missing the warmth. My whimper was quickly followed by a moan as Damon placed smalls kisses from my collar bone to my jaw and back again. My core was on fire and I was desperate for some relief, anything at all. He seemed to sense my need because he quickly placed one leg inbetween both of mine.

I rubbed myself against him like a cat in heat. I let out one big moan as I moved up and down faster and faster. All I heard was a growl before I was thrown on the bed. Damon quickly followed me and started the kissing up again. When I started rubbing against him again, he flipped us over so I was on top.

I changed positions so I was straddling him and he placed his hands on my hips. Soon we were lost in a flurry of moans and grunts and lace on denim. I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut as Damon's clothed cock rubbed right against my clit. I don't know how I knew, but something told me Damon was close to cumming. Just as well, because I was teetering closer to the edge by the second.

Right when I could feel the coil in my stomach start to burst, there was a loud banging at the door that stopped us both.

"Check out time was ten minutes ago!" I immendiantly placed the voice with that of the old lady at the front desk.

I locked eyes with Damon for a couple moments before I heard him yell I reply to the lady, saying we would be down in just a minute. We both heard the lady grumble and the sound of her retreating footsteps.

We must have stayed that way for a while before either one of us said anything. When the silence was finally broken, it was me. "Damon," I whispered. "what just happened?"

_**So this is my first attempt at writing anything like this. Have I mentioned that? Yeah. Please review and tell me what y'all think! If anyone has any ideas about something smutty Damon and Elena can do, please let me know! **_


	5. Proposal

"Elena," I sighed her name in a breathy whisper. I wanted to say something more, something that would save this moment from crumbling like I knew it would. But to be honest, I was just as shocked at what happened as she was.

"Damon, I-I," She stuttered for she was also at a loss of words. When she started crying, the little hope I had left was crushed. She was obviously regretful of what just occurred between us.

"Elena, it's okay." I tried to calm her. I stroked her face gently, but I found her cringing at my touch. I quickly dropped my hand and she just as fast climbed off of me. She stood up across the room, her back to the wall, like she wanted to be as far as possible from me.

She stopped crying, but she made no move to wipe the tears from her face. She stared blankly at her feet; it was like she wasn't even here. "Elena," I said again. She slowly raised her head but avoided eye contact with me. "Elena, listen to me." A slight nod of her head was the only indication that she was, in fact, listening to me. "This... whatever this was, I'm giving you a free pass. We don't ever have to speak of this again, if you want. I... I'll just forget this ever happened, if that's what you want. Is that what you want?" I asked. I wasn't sure what I wanted her to say, either option scared me half to death.

"I'm going to go clean up, and then we can go." This time, it was me who gave her a vague nod. As soon as the bathroom door was closed, I just stared at it. I don't know how much time passed before she opened the door just a crack and threw my shirt out. The gesture wasn't meant to be harsh, or mean, just symbolic.

I wasn't sure what I wanted her to say, but I knew that this, this wasn't it.

When we checked out, we both looked perfectly innocent. She had combed her hair and I was wearing all my clothes. This got us a few surprised and curious looks from the lady at the front desk, but if Elena noticed, she didn't say a word.

We were on the road for a couple minutes before the silence got to me. I turned the music up. Loud. It didn't help. I wanted to say something, anything to break this tension-filled silence, but I had no idea what. I promised her I would forget about what happened. But I couldn't bring myself to say something that would suggest I wanted to forget about it.

Just as I was about to cave and ask her what she wanted to do first in California, she blurted out something that I couldn't quite hear. "What?" I asked her unintelligently.

An exasperated sigh sounded from the passenger seat. "Look, I know we agreed go forget what happened. But I don't really think I can. And honestly, I'm not really sure I want to. So, what if we, you know, did a friends with benefits kind of thing? I mean, obviously we're both attracted to each other. And the sexual tension is definitely there." She waited for me to respond, and when I didn't at first, she looked like she wished a black hole would appear and swallow her up.

What she said kind of really caught me off guard. So I said something sarcastic. "Wow, I definitely wouldn't have guessed all that came from blehhhh." I glanced over at her and smirked.

"Dammit, Damon!" She yelled. I glanced over at her again and turned soft at the cute, frustrated expression on her face.

"Elena, are you serious? You really want to start that up?" I asked.

"Damon, I hear the stuff girls say about you. About being with you. And I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to experience some of things they've talked about."

I nearly choked. Was Elena really saying these things to me? I mean, yeah, I'd never left a girl unsatisfied, but the thought of doing those things to Elena just seemed too good to be true. I glanced over at her one more time to see if she was for real. The sight of her lust-filled eyes had me hardening instantly.

My eyes darted back to the road where they remained locked for the next couple of minutes. I tried to keep my mind off her, specifically the things I would do to her if given the chance. With a mental slap I realized that this was my chance! It may not be under the circumstances I wanted it to be, but this may be the only way I could have her.

"Friends with benefits." I whispered. If she heard me she didn't say anything, I guess she was waiting for me to give her a definite answer. "Alright."

"Seriously?" I smirked because even though I wasn't looking at her still, the excitement and lust was clear in her voice. "I mean, good."

I laughed and she frowned at me, questioning. "So where did all that braveness come from? Who is this new, fearless, Elena?" This time, we both laughed.

"I don't really know. It's just... when I was with Matt, I was... contained. It was suffocating, really, and he was controlling and possessive. And now, now I'm just looking to have some fun." She beamed at me and I smiled back just as brightly even though I was sickened at how she described her relationship with Matt. I made a mental note to have a talk with him when we got to California.

"Well, I, for one, am very excited to see what this new Elena will do next." She gave me a look that suggested I should be excited and I found myself driving faster towards our next stop.


	6. It's Not a Rumor If It's True

_**Oh hey. Yeah I'm alive. You were probably wondering considering it's been nearly a YEAR since I last updated. So sorry guys, I suck. Well, to try to make up for it here is the long awaited next chapter which is longer than usual and contains our first piece of real smut! :)**_

_**Longer note at the bottom! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Or this would have happened on the Georgia road trip.**_

**~~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~~**

The anticipation was nearly killing me as I sped down the highway. It had been less than an hour since Elena had propositioned me and the idea hadn't left my mind since. Little was spoken since we made the choice to go on with this whole friends with benefits sort of thing and I was becoming increasingly nervous as to what she was thinking about.

I stole another glance at her, one of hundreds in this one car ride alone, to find her staring out the window, deep in thought. The million-dollar question: what the hell was she thinking about so intensely?

The insecure and pessimistic side of me guessed she was already trying to figure out how to tell me she changed her mind and that she didn't want to ever think about her body intertwined in mine again. This whole suggestion was probably a test. She would throw out this crazy idea of sex between best friends and my response to it would determine whether or not she would ever talk to me again. Oh God. I totally failed that test. She probably thought I was a man whore not even capable of leaving his best friend out of his man whoring business.

I stared at her longer this time, desperately hoping my impulsive decision hadn't set off any silent alarms for her. I took the time to relish in her every feature; hopelessly trying to decide which one of her physical beauties I loved the most. I soon gave up, realizing I could never pick one over another. For doing such a thing would mean admitting that any part of her wasn't perfect, and I wasn't typically a liar.

She turned to look at me, probably feeling my intense gaze. I smiled lightly at her and I was rewarded with bright grin from her. She tilted her head, just then noticing my heavy look and poked me jokingly.

"What's the matter, Damon?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking about." I answered honestly.

"How amazing sex with you is going to be." Her answer was so immediate and surprising that at first I was sure I hadn't heard her correctly. However, the deep blush that soon followed her response assured me I had heard exactly that. "Didn't mean to say that out loud." She mumbled under her breath.

I laughed joyfully. "I kind of figured that wasn't meant for my ears." She blushed even deeper but gave me a shy smirk as well. The brief silence that followed was a comfortable one, despite the somewhat awkward topic we were discussing.

I soon remembered something she had said earlier and I decided to mess with her a little while boosting my ego at the same time. "So earlier you said you heard things from girls about my...talents in the bed. "

"Did I?" She teased me with a smirk that made it hard for me to stay on my side of the car.

"I'm pretty sure you did." I played along. She giggled, unable to keep up her act. "You made me curious," I shrugged. "what did they say?"

"Well," She said, pausing a moment to clear her throat. "_they _said lots of things. All good, I assure you. One girl raved about your stamina and vow to always let the girl cum first. Another commented on your impressive length, and well, I overheard a conversation about your - well your..."

"My what?" I whispered huskily. I knew what she was going to say but I longed to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Your mouth. Specifically what your tongue can do to set my mound on fire." The confidence in her voice made her words turn me on even more than they would have. There was a hunger in her eyes as she stared at me that made me gazing into them longer than I should have.

A blaring car horn ripped us both of our trance as I swerved left and back into my lane. The guy I almost took out passed us by with his middle finger signaling to me exactly what he thought of me but I barely noticed. My eyes may have been back on the road but my mind was still firmly stuck on what Elena said. When we passed a sign saying there was a small rest stop coming up in a couple miles I immediately changed into the right lane and soon exited onto a small dirt road. Elena stayed quiet the entire time, but occasionally I would see her rubbing her legs together out of the corner of my eye.

I pulled to a stop in front of a small brick building, noticing there was no one else around. Elena and I both unbuckled our seatbelts slowly, not looking at each other until a few minutes passed. Without so much as a nod, we both went flying towards the other in a desperate attempt to find some relief for out aching desires.

She mounted me in my seat as she slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, kissing every inch of exposed skin. When her lips found their way back up to mine I didn't let go for a long minute, leaving us both gasping when I finally did.

"Back seat." I gasped as she nibbled on my ear. "More room." She didn't need any more convincing, quickly climbing off me and climbing to the back seat. She gave me an amazing view again, just like the one when she reached back yesterday to grab that CD. God, that seemed like a lifetime ago. This time, however, I couldn't resist grabbing her perfectly round backside and giving it a soft squeeze. I was rewarded with the most seductive moan I had ever heard. It was this moan that encouraged me to release her butt only for a second before bringing the palm of my hand down to it again a bit harder than I should have.

This time, she jerked forward just the slightest, most definitely taken off guard by my actions. She turned back to look at me slowly, and I was suddenly afraid I had taken it too far. I was quickly relieved to see the consuming dark desire in her eyes rather than anger. I was further assured by what slipped out of her mouth in the most seductive voice I'd ever heard. "There will be time for that later, love." Her words had my growing erection pushing against my pants in a most uncomfortable and satisfying way.

I literally growled at her as I pushed her onto the back seat and climbed over the middle console myself. I quickly pulled her shirt over her head, taking a brief moment to thank God for the lacy black bra her breasts were encased in that I knew for certain matched her underwear. I wasted no time in releasing her beautifully perky breasts from said bra and throwing it wherever both our shirts had landed. I immediately captured one pink nipple into my warm mouth while I massaged the other. She moaned as her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to me, which I had absolutely no problem with.

I switched breasts and actions, not wanting to show any favoritism. Elena didn't seem to mind because her loud moans sounded the same either way. Eventually, she yanked me from her breasts and brought me back to her lips. Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. I let her win. I further occupied myself by unbuttoning those devilish shorts and pulling them down her olive toned legs. Without missing a beat kissing her, without warning I pushed my index finger inside her, groaning into her mouth at how tight and wet she was. She had to pull away, focusing on the pleasure I was bringing her as I entered a second finger in, stretching her walls. She opened her mouth in a silent 'o', sound no longer expressive enough.

I was kneeling down on the carpeted floor of the car now, and she gathered the strength to bring bother hands up to rest on my head, gently pushing my face towards where she wanted me the most. I smirked a little, not being able to help it; she was putty in my hands. Or more accurately, my mouth. I pulled my fingers out quickly and without warning and she whimpered at the loss.

I kissed up and down her thighs teasingly, wanted to build this up and make it the best I could for her. Just when I knew she was about to scream in frustration, I buried my face into her juices and nearly shouted at the amazing sound and taste I was greeted with. I lapped gently at her folds first, slowly making my way further into her core. I tapped at her clit gently with my tongue and she made the most delicious sound, somewhere between a moan and a squeak.

Just as she got used to the feel of the gently tasting, I started thrusting my tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace. She screamed wildly and buried her hands into my soft black hair. Just as she teetered over I latched onto her clit and sucked feverishly and like my life depended on it. She rode it out for a couple minutes before she lazily opened her eyes with a smile.

I gave her my best smirk and she managed enough energy to roll her eyes. We both lay there contently for a while until she suddenly got up and resumed the position I had been in before. I raised my eyebrows at her and shot her a questioning look only for her to respond with _my _signature smirk. Right then was one of those amazing and not so rare moments when my love for Elena hit me all at once and I was joyfully overwhelmed and terrified at just how much I felt for her.

Her lips suddenly on my cock interrupted my little moment. When and how did she get my pants off? I didn't have enough time to wonder about it because soon I was hit by the sensation of her deep throating me. I let out a little gasp and dared a look down. The image of Elena smiling up at me while sucking me off will forever be engraved into my memory.

She continued her amazing work with her tongue as she started to massage my balls and I had to fight back the instinct to just cum right there. "Elena, God! Elena, you got to stop!" I was met with a confused and adorably sweet insecure look. "No, no, no, Elena. Please, please don't think you're not good. You're fucking _fantastic. _But I'm going to cum and unless you want me to cum down your throat..." I trailed off. Her face went blank for only a moment before she started rubbing and sucking with no abandon. I moaned her name louder than I could recall ever moaning another's as my cum shot down her throat. I briefly heard the sounds of her moans too, apparently liking the taste of me.

As soon as I had the strength, I pulled her off the floor to lie down on me in the back. She rested her head on my chest and I pulled my arm around her. Without speaking or motioning or anything of the sort, we left this particular sexual encounter at that. We silently saved our first time for a later date and we were absolutely satisfied by what he had given each other that day already.

When we heard a car approaching, we both dressed quickly and made our way to separate bathrooms to tidy ourselves up a bit before heading back onto the road. We reached the car at about the same time and I held the passenger door open for her. We shared a knowing smile and I knew that in that moment we had no regrets or second thoughts about our friends with benefits deal. Too bad that feeling wouldn't last nearly as long as we'd hoped.

_**Okay guys, no excuse for me being MIA for the past year. I suck. Writer's block had a lot to do with it but I was also super nervous about writing my first smut story. This is my first attempt at anything of the sort so I would really appreciate it if you guys dropped a review of what ya thought. And also to assure me I haven't lost you all due to my suckiness and lack of update abilities. I LOVE YOU GUYS! And bless you all who have been encouraging me over the last several months to get back to updating! YOU GUYS ROCK! **_

_**~ Kylie**_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**After being away from this story for so long, I had sudden inspiration to pick it back up again. However, after reading through the chapters already posted, I really really hated it. Haha, I liked the basic plot of the story, and I still think that I could do some cool things with it, but my writing, to me, was terrible. So I decided to repost this with the same basic premise but a slightly different direction, and obviously my writing style has changed some over the last couple years, so, there's that. Anyway, I had such an amazing following on this story and I'm so so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for updates, and do hope that you'll switch over to the new version of this story with me! I'm going to upload the new story right after this author's note, so look for it! It's going to be called "Summer Heat". Thank you guys SO much for having faith in this story while it was going, and I hope you'll enjoy the new version even more! **

** Thanks for reading this boring old thing too, you guys are the best! **


End file.
